Befuddled
by Ichirun
Summary: She was tall and pretty as a model. However, the next part of her speech threw Sasuke off entirely, along with everyone else in the class. "And despite how I look, I'm male!" Sasuke's mouth uncharacteristically dropped. NaruSasu.


**Disclaimer:** Actually, I own Naruto... in my dreams. _Siiigh_.

**A/N: **Story's concept is based on a quite hilarious manga called Prunus Girl (I do not own whatsoever), which means I am terribly unoriginal. And yes. This is me attempting to kick writer's block out of my system for good, or at least for a long while. Hopefully, I end up succeeding. (I highly doubt it, though.)

* * *

"Get up, little brother."

"Hn."

There was soft sound of sheets being shuffled, and familiar chuckling made its way into his ears.

"Well, this is quite a surprise. I do not recall you being late to school before."

… _Late_?

Three milliseconds later, Uchiha Sasuke jerked upright, his eyes snapping open as his head spun from the sudden whiplash. He jumped out of bed and scrambled to the bathroom adjoining his bedroom, all the while muttering a stream of colorful, children-unfriendly words. He was fucking _late_.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He complained, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. Sasuke pushed his bangs aside in frustration. "And what happened to my alarm clock?"

In utter haste, the brunet scrabbled to squeeze the toothpaste out, and ended up squirting the minty substance all over himself. Sasuke cursed for the umpteenth time.

Finally getting the toothpaste where it was supposed to be, Sasuke brushed furiously until his gums were practically bleeding. Itachi was smiling calmly back in the younger's room, simply standing there, doing nothing to assist the teen.

"I did, Sasuke." Itachi answered, his smile never faltering. "Or did you lose your keen sense of hearing? And do not assume it was my fault that your alarm did not go off when it was supposed to."

Sasuke chose to ignore him and instead spit into the sink, turning the faucet and splashing his face with-

"_Shit_!"

Extremely hot water.

Sasuke fumbled for the cold tap.

Quickly finishing up, he dashed out of the bathroom and halted in front of his closet. He found his school uniform and yanked it off its hanger.

Sasuke was peeling off his shirt when he abruptly stopped midway. He turned to the only other person in the room, glaring.

"Do you mind?"

Itachi blinked, feigning innocence.

"Of course not, go right ahead."

_Damn it, he is so galling at times!_ Sasuke grunted, rolling his eyes as he gave up and turned away. No use in trying to kick Itachi out of the room. It would be a complete waste of time. Sasuke proceeded to change.

"Good bye, little brother." The older Uchiha called behind him as Sasuke ran downstairs. His books were on the kitchen table, and he snatched them up, along with two waffles Itachi had apparently left for him.

_Well, at least he doesn't forget to feed me._

With that last thought, Sasuke hurried out and slammed the front door shut.

* * *

He arrived at school just two minutes after the bell rang. It wasn't good, even if it was only two minutes. He hadn't been late since, well, never. Uchiha Sasuke was an A student. He had gotten perfect attendance every year since he started _preschool_; no absences, no latenesses. Of course, now, all of that vanished because of his stupid alarm clock and his equally stupid brother.

"Sorry I'm late," he murmured to his teacher before taking his seat in the back of the room.

Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's feisty, pink-haired friend greeted him as he sat down. She sat in the adjacent seat to his right as she always did since the beginning of the year. Leaning over her desk towards the brunet, Sakura smiled.

"Sasuke-kun! How was your weekend?"

Sasuke sighed, entirely sullen. "Fine."

Obviously, that was a lie. His weekend had been an utter disaster, putting together projects for school and doing a crapload of homework. He also had kendo class every Saturday for four hours, which sucked a lot of energy from his body. It was a _chore_. Not to mention his perfect attendance going down the drain today.

However, Sakura believed him, humming a cheery tune to herself. She nodded. "As always!"

No more words were exchanged between them as the class became very quiet. The teacher was speaking loudly, bringing everyone's attention to the front of the room.

"We have a new student today, class."

Sasuke groaned inwardly. He prayed it wouldn't be someone too noisy. The only empty seat in the classroom was the one to his left and he didn't want someone overly annoying to be sitting beside him for the rest of the year. It would drive Sasuke to the point of insanity, especially if that aggravating new classmate turned out to be a girl.

You see, Uchiha Sasuke was not only an A student, but he was gorgeous all over and girls tended to drool over him often. As in, a lot often.

A lot, lot often.

… A lot, lot, _lot_ often.

He even had his own fan club called The Super Hot Sasuke Fanclub. Yeah, no lie.

The teacher spoke up again. "So! Let's give her a warm welcome!"

Sasuke watched as an extremely tall girl stepped into the room. She had a bright smile on her face, causing a number of unusual markings on her cheeks to curve. Her eyes were in the shape of crescents as she grinned, and her sky blue eyes sparkled.

The whole class was full of wondered gasps and whispers, only because the new student was _very_ attractive. She had long, silky blonde hair and was as tall and pretty as a model, but her body was covered not in a school uniform, instead, she was clad in a long skirt and a puffy sweater. Wasn't she hot? The air conditioner was running, but it was still very stuffy in the room.

Sasuke let out an exasperated breath, unlike the others who kept on gawking over the new student. _Another damned girl_, was the only thing he thought about until the new girl spoke. Her voice was husky and a bit low for the average female, but was still very girly.

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Naruto? What kind of name is that?" Sasuke mumbled almost noiselessly. It irked him.

However, the next part of her speech threw him off entirely, along with everyone else in the class.

Naruto closed her eyes, grin widening.

"And despite how I look, I'm male!"

Sasuke's mouth uncharacteristically dropped.

* * *

Yay for OOC characters?

But please, won't you leave (a poor writer like) me a review about what you think? Authors live on reviews! In addition, I heard reviewing can help reduce cholesterol. (:


End file.
